Bliss
by UberBliss
Summary: Continuation of my last story. What will it take to achieve your ultimate bliss?
1. Well then

**here goes the second part!**

**Enjoy!**

"I would like a tall iced coffee in a grande cup, with extra ice, three pumps hazelnut, two pumps classic, and inch of non-fat milk, with a dome lid, and a venti straw." Said the blonde beauty in-front of me, never looking up from her ridiculously huge phone.

I smiled, immediately recognizing her. She changed a little since I last saw her, her blond ringlets got longer, she seemed to get like a inch taller Probably around 5"6 now, her facial feature also changed slightly. They were less childish and more like an adult. She was beautiful back in high school, but now she was just drop-dead gorgeous. "Will that be all, wise girl?"

She froze at the sound of my old nickname for her. lifting her head slowly, she met my gaze. Her grey eyes narrowed in concentration, "Percy?" She breathed out. We sat there looking at each other, until a breath-taking grin split her face. "Percy." She leaned over the counter, trying to give me a hug. I backed up, ignoring her confused face, as I walked through the workers door to come around to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I nuzzled my face into her soft, luscious hair. The smell of lemon shampoo wrapped around me. "I missed you, Wise girl." I whispered into her hair.

maybe my luck was changing around. Here I was, hugging the girl that I've loved since I first met her, after I haven't seen her in four years. "Annabeth, who's this?" A masculine voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Also much to my chagrin, pulling Annabeth away from our hug. I looked up at the owner of the voice. A giant, muscular man stood behind Annabeth. He was at least 6"5 and bulky. making me feel small at 6"3. He had narrowed, hazel eyes, and Black 'cowlick' styled hair.

"Oh Jake, this is Percy Jackson. Remember my.." She paused. I think she finally stopped, and thought about what we were. Annabeth and I used to date. she was in a really famous band SBD, but when her one year tour came. We fell apart, mainly meaning I cheated on her. There isn't a moment I don't regret what I did. "Friend, I told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Jake Ridgewood." His voice was deep, it sounded like the type of deep voice, that guys always play around like they have. "Annabeth's boyfriend." he added. Nope my luck still sucked, as always. I kept a smile on my face, as Jake bent down to kiss the girl I loved (on the cheek) in front of my face, I don't know if the smile was sincere or not, though.

"Jake." Annabeth giggle, turning her head away from the kiss, smiling. Well, now all I want to do is go in the workers bathroom, and cry. I deserved every last bit of this hurt, though.

"So what are you doing in Oswego, Annabeth?" I'm here because I'm a coast guard. The only reason I'm working at Starbucks is because my friend, Rico, got sick, and he asked me to fill in for him.

"I was just gonna ask you that. I have a architect firm down the street. AC and Co." I come down this street every day, how'd I not notice that!

"I'm in the coast guard, I kinda also live.. Right down the street." Her eyes narrowed and her smile faltered for a split second, but then she was back to grinning.

Jake whispered something in her ear. "Well I would love to stay, but we have an important meeting to get to. Nice seeing you again. Bye seaweed brain." And with that she was gone. All that proved she was actually here was the smell of lemon shampoo. Wait..

Seaweed brain?

* * *

"Ocean I'm home." I slammed the door with my foot, while balancing bagels in my mouth, and two big bags of dog food in my arms. I was exhausted, today I had to out-swim drug smuggling immigrants, and let me just say. No, it is not fun to swim after five guys.. At the same time! Of course we got em, but I'm still tired as crap.

Ruff! Ruff! Oceans loud barks reverberated down the hall, he came barreling towards me. "No ocean! down boy down! Stay! Sit! Aah!" boom! I landed in a heap on the floor; With a sticky, slobbery, tongue licking my face. "No Ocean sit!" My Tamaskan whined as he say back on his hunches. The reason his name, was Ocean was for his rare light blue eyes. Which were now intelligently gazing at me.

After collecting myself of the ground; I picked up one of his dog food bags. "You want to eat, Ocean?" Ruff! I quickly filled up his bowl, while putting the rest in the pantry. Speaking of my pantry, it was like a barren wasteland. The only thing I saw in there were dust bunnies. "Should I grocery shop, or should I sleep then grocery shop." Ocean stopped his eating, to glance at the door then back at me.

shopping it is.

I grabbed my keys, to my black Ford 250 truck, and I headed to the best grocery place in town. Sam's Club. Does anyone remember me talking about my luck? Well obviously the universe hated me today.

When I went to grab the jumbo box of pop-tarts, my hand hit a woman's hand. "Oh, sorry ma'-" I looked up. "Annabeth." She jerked her hand back.

her eyes closed for a few seconds. "Still love pop-tarts I see." She said, Peeking at me under squinted eyelids.

I chuckled. "I still love a lot of things." I still love you. Her lip twitched. A clear sign that tears were coming. Even though I didn't say the second part; she still knew what I meant. When she met my eyes, hers were cold as ice.

"obviously not enough." And just like that she was gone. Why... I always forget to ask her that.

Why?

* * *

"I'll never let go, Jack. I promise." I brought a spoon of snicker ice cream up to my mouth. Titanic and ice cream. Now I know why girls always do this, it helps a lot. I put myself in Jacks spot, and Annabeth in rose's spot. It helps to think that she still loves me that much.

"Man, you're such a chick right now!" My Roommate came around the corner.

"Shut up, Eli." Eli is my friend in the coast guard. He left everything he had behind, because of his bad past. So I offered to let him live with me (split rent). Eli is 6"3, with mocha skin, and dark brown eyes. He tries to act tough on the outside, but he's actually a really cool guy.

"I'm going to sleep, but tomorrow can you drop off the muffins to our new next door neighbor?" Eli might be mr macho, but he did have one guilty pleasure.. Baking. His treats were probably the best I've ever tasted.

"Sure, Night man." He went upstairs to his bedroom. Leaving me alone with Jack, Rose, and a gallon of ice cream.

This should be a fun night.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the blinds; shining right across my face. Ugh, why did the sun have to rise on Saturdays. A sinfully delicious smell wafted from across the room. Eli's muffins. He wouldn't care if I got one, would He?

I stood up from the couch, where I fell asleep last night, walking to the muffin basket sitting on the counter. Before I could even grab one, a note caught my eyes. 'No muffins for you, Fatty!" Stupid weight watching Eli.

I picked up the basket; might as well drop them off now. I opened my door at the same time our new next door neighbor opened there's. They're right across from me. Or should I say she's right across from me.

Grey shocked eyes stared back at mine. Yep.. Annabeth is my new next door neighbor. She was wearing a business suit, pretty tight if I may add, heels, and her honey-golden hair was pinned up in a bun. "You have got to be kidding me." She stepped back inside her house, and slammed her door.

well then..

**And the story has started, Annabeths pov is next. It will probably start at the Starbucks day too, so don't be surprised. Tell me how you feel!**

**favorite/follow/review **


	2. Kibbles

**thanks for the reviews! Ghost 1247- yes he did cheat on her, and it's only fun when he squirms lol. pseudonym99- I'm so happy it's continuing too! I didn't know if I was gonna continue it or not, but here we are. percabethfan- I'm so glad my story was one of the 3-5 that made you cry! When I read that comment it made my whole day brighter! **

**Okay, Annabeth's pov, here we go!**

**enjoy!**

I am having a great day! The sun is out, the sky is blue, and the birds are singing. I'm about to meet my best friend and business partner for coffee, before a meeting. I finally did it. I completed my dream, and now I'm on my way to finishing my moms. It was surprisingly easy to start my architect firm. A few classes here, a few meetings there, had to mention my moms name a lot there. and bada bing bada boom! I have an up-and-rising architect firm.

I walked into Starbucks, the smell of coffee intoxicating me. Everything was going good.. Until I looked at the person behind the counter. No no no, this couldn't be happening. No! I came to Oswego for a fresh start, so why is Percy-Freaking-Jackson standing behind the counter!

It's to late to leave now, I'm pretty sure he's already spotted me. I quickly swept out my phone, good thing I always have plans. When I made it to the counter, I recited my usual order. The whole time I was saying the order, I was texting my best friend like a mad man. I can not look stupid right now, and I know Percy will say something to me. _Please, please, please fake like my boyfriend. It's the smartest thing I can think of right now!-_ I know I'm breaking some kind of speed texting record, cause my fingers are a blur.

"Will that be all, Wise girl?" I knew he would just have to say something that makes me feel like going back to the dark ages. Why wise girl.. Why? _Fine- _Jake replied.

Well, guess it's time to put that one hour I did of acting skills to the test. "Percy?" I looked him up and down, trying against all odds to avoid looking him in the eyes. His eyes are my weakness, I'm vulnerable when I see that sea-green color. I accidentally met his eyes, crap.. "Percy." at that moment I just wanted to be a high schooler again. I wanted to be back in Percy's arms, and act like everything in the world was okay. I involuntarily leaned across the counter for a hug, but he backed up. Both surprising and confusing me.

two seconds later he was through the workers door, and I was in his arms. I suddenly felt safe and loved. I felt all of the feelings that only Percy could make me have. He smelled exactly the same, like the ocean, axe, and sunlight. "I missed you, Wise girl."

I wanted so bad to say I missed him too, but I couldn't give that power back to him. The power over my heart. Last time I wore my heart on my sleeve, he crushed it, I can't let him do it again. "Annabeth who's this?" I recognized the voice of my best friend/fake boyfriend Jake. Good thing he came now, if he came a second later I would've probably confessed my undying love to Percy. And I can not do that!

I hurriedly backed away from the hug, which if I knew Percy (and I do know percy) made him sigh on the inside. "Oh Jake, this is Percy Jackson. Remember my.." What exactly am I supposed to call him? Are we Ex's- No, a ex wouldn't want to run up and kiss the heck out of him. Are we Friends- I guess that is the safe way to put it for right now. "Friend, I told you about." Jake narrowed his hazel eyes at Percy.

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Jake Ridgewood." Percy had the slightest hint of happiness on his face. "Annabeth's boyfriend." All of his happiness vanished, he tried to hide it, but I knew him to well. Jake bent down and kissed my cheek, which was awkward since he had a real girlfriend, but I faked like it was a love filled thing.

"Jake" I smiled, turning my head away from the kiss. For some reason Percy kept glancing back at the workers door.

"So what are you doing in Oswego, Annabeth?" Percy suddenly asked. Wow, it's weird how we still have that boyfriend girlfriend dynamic after so long. I was just about to ask him that.

"I was just gonna ask you that. I have a architect firm down the street. AC and Co." I really have to think of a better name for it.

Percy rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm in the coast guard, I kinda also live.. Right down the street." My "sincere" smile automatically got wiped off my face, but I fought it back on.

Jake saw this and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "How about we go to the meeting one hour early." I caught his eyes silently thanking him for his brilliant idea.

I looked back at Percy. "Well I would love to stay, but we have an important meeting to get to. Nice seeing you again." Jake started to pull me out. "Bye seaweed brain." We bursted out of the door, dashing around the corner.

When we stopped, Jake kept giving me a weird look. Finally I snapped, "What!"

he chuckled, raising one eyebrow. "You called him Seaweed brain."

Oh...

* * *

Yes, finally moved into my new place. It's so close to my firm, that I can walk out the front door and already be halfway there. There was another upside to the place though. They allowed pets! When I first started moving all of stuff into here, someone knocked on my door. When I went to open it instead of a human, I found the most adorable, smallest kitten I've seen in my life. It was snow white with one black patch around it's eye. I've never been a cat person, but when I saw that kitty. I knew I had to keep it.

Today, Kibbles is going to get his shots, while I go pick up cat supplies at petCo, and then groceries at sam's club. "Okay, Kibbles off you go." I handed him to the vet. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." the vet nodded while I went back to my car. (And yes it is still my Maserati Spyder. I couldn't part with it!) PetCo here I go!

Ugh, I hate PetCo! it was the worst experience ever. I almost got attacked by Two ferrets, I got bitten by a bunny, pecked by four birds, and growled at by a whole freaking pack of dogs! Kibbles is lucky I love him.

Now to my favorite store, sams club. I walked in, and immediately headed to the best snack in the world poptarts. I'm pretty sure Percy got me addicted to these. No, I shouldn't be thinking about him, but as if my thoughts brought him here there he appeared. His hand hitting mine on the way to poptarts.

"Oh, sorry ma'-" he looked at me. "Annabeth." I jerked my hand back as fast as I could. The feeling of his skin on mine was to familiar.. Amazing.

I closed my eyes, starting to feel a big headache coming on. "Still love pop-tarts I see." I squinted my exhausted eyes at him, trying to see as little as possible.

He had the audacity to chuckle, and say the number one thing you do not say to a girl you cheated on. "I still love a lot of things." Which when translated in Percy language meant. I still love you. idiot.

I felt tears coming. How can he do this? How can he say one thing, and make me feel like breaking down. I suddenly felt anger coming over me. I looked up, my eyes meeting his. "Obviously not enough." I navigated as fast as I could out of the store, and into the safety of my car.

When I had shut and locked the doors, the dam broke. I laid my head down on the steering wheel, overcome by my emotions and tears. A beeping noise brought me out of my breakdown. _Kibbles is ready for pickup.- _

Time to put on my strong face.

* * *

"I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough.." A tear dropped into my cookies and cream ice cream. Ice cream and the Notebook. Everyone knows what that means.

* * *

I woke up feeling especially good. Last night I decided I wasn't gonna worry about Percy. Not like I'm ever gonna see him again. I went to open my door, about to head off for work.

Sea-Green eyes stared back into my own. "You have gotta be kidding me." oops, did I say that aloud. I quickly slammed my door, seems like I'm gonna have to rethink my decision.

**Sorry it took so long to get out.. Crazy week. Anyway, tell me how you feel. **

**favorite/follow/review**


	3. Swollen lips

**Wow, I can't believe this story is kicking off so fast. Thanks for all the support guys! So, this chapter is a lot of Percabeth. I couldn't just not write something cute. I was going through withdrawal! I've decided to do a Q & A. You guys can ask me any question you want, but I'm only doing it till my next update after this one. So get asking!**

**Enjoy!**

Does anyone hate when you find out something, but you know telling the person, who it evolves around, will hurt them? I know I do! Cause at this exact moment in time. 8:13 P.M, I'm about to tell my ex, I saw her new boyfriend kissing someone else. someone should put this in 'A Thousand Ways To Die' because I'm pretty sure I'm dead meat.

Knock Knock Knock! "Just a second." She called out from inside her apartment. Exactly one minute later the door opened, and the smell of cookies and scented candles wafted out. She looked confused, but not surprised to see me. God, it was so hard not to rush forward and kiss her. She was wearing really short, fuzzy bunny shorts, and a tank top. With her wet hair in waves down her back, let's jut say I was having a little (not that little *wink wink*) problem. "Erm hi Percy." We stood there for five minutes at the least. Both of us not saying a word, just looking in each others eyes.

Finally Annabeth's gaze shifted. "Would you like to come in?" I nodded my head, giving her a small smile. Her place was beautifully designed, I wonder if she did it herself?

She eyed me. "So, why the impromptu visit?"

Crap, it's now or never to tell her. "Well um, yesterday when I was getting some food, I saw something." she signaled for me to keep going. "Uh, I saw Jake kissing someone else." I hastily said.

I expected to see sadness, or maybe anger, but I didn't expect to see nervousness. She looked anywhere but me. I knew that face to well, it was her nervously guilty face. I hesitantly spoke, "What?"

Her eyes settled on mine, "Jake isn't really my boyfriend." At first I was confused, then relieved, then happy (Yes, he isn't her boyfriend!), then confused again.

Only one thing made since to me, but.. "Why'd you lie to me?" I could see she wanted anything else than to talk to me about this. I might be a seaweed brain, but I'm not entirely stupid. "Do you still have feelings for me, Annabeth?" Her eyes widened, but I could see deep in them, that she still did.

now I could be the type of guy who gives her space so she can sort out her feelings, or I can use this newfound revelation, to renew something that we obviously both want. She's just scared.

I walked over until I was right in-front of her. I rubbed my hand through her wet hair, letting it slide down until I was loosely grasping her waist. "P-Percy." she whispered, her tone sounded like she was trying to stop me, but inlaid in it was just as much want for this as I have.

I leaned my forehead on hers, sharing a mingled breath. "Annabeth.. Please." My voice sounded pleading, desperate. I needed this, I needed her. I pushed my chin forward slightly, and she met me halfway.

This kiss was intense and ravishing. The kind of kiss that makes grown men go weak in the knees. It was the kind of kiss that was making my "little" problem, a lot bigger. I backed her up against the wall, as her hands went up my shirt and mine skimmed under her waistband. "Percy." She moaned, as I kissed down her neck.

It seems she got sick of my shirt being in the way, cause the next thing I knew she was trying to tug it off. I moved making it easier for her to take off. Immediately I slammed my lips back to hers. After all these years away from her lips, I was in some major withdrawal. I was just in the process of taking her shirt off too, when someone knocked on the door. "Yo Annie, I'm coming in."

Jake walked in holding pizza and drinks. He froze when he saw us. It must've looked pretty interesting. Annabeth pressed against the wall in super short shorts, with her legs, really low, around my waist. her with a half pushed up shirt, and me without one at all. Plus I doubt our hair looked the best either.

"Well, I never thought it would happen this fast." Jake said, as I placed Annabeth down. "Oh and Percy." he made a motion like he was buttoning his pants. I looked down, when the crap did my pants get unbottoned! "So I'm guessing you totally forgot movie night, Annabeth?"

her eyes widened, "Crap, today is friday isn't it. I'm sorry, we can still have it though." He looked between me and her.

"You sure?" I took this as my clue that I wasn't invited.

I went and picked up my shirt. "I have to go take care of something, anyway. So I'll just leave now." Jake looked slightly pleased.

"Later, man." He started leading me towards the door, but I am not leaving without getting one last kiss from Annabeth. I sidestepped him, and walked back to her. I caressed her face. "Bye," I whispered kissing her lips. she sighed against my mouth when I pulled back, so I kissed her again. And again, and again. The kisses started getting rougher, and more desperate. I guess an aroused 23 yr old, giving an aroused 22 yr old a goodbye kiss wasn't the best idea, but I really could care less right now.

"Ahem! Are you sure you're okay with still doing movie night, Annabeth?" Crap, totally forgot Jake was still here. I hesitantly pulled back from Annabeth. I don't know what will happen when she comes down from her "mood", and I want to get in as much quality time as I can.

She smoothed her hair down, and I could see the "normal" Annabeth was back. "Of course, as long as you brought 'The Switch Up'." He rolled his eyes, making her laugh.

"How could I not bring it." I could see that I was slightly overstaying my welcome, so I quietly slipped out the door. Right when my hand closed around my own door knob, Annabeth's door opened.

"Do you think we could talk tomorrow." She immediately said.

Hm, what's the worst that can happen. _Well she could tell you that all of tonight was a lapse in judgement, and that she never forgave you. S_hut up negative side of my brain!

"Sure, where do you want to talk?" God, now I'm nervous as crap.

"Starbucks Sound good?" She obviously wanted to be in public so no more make-out sessions would occur. Even now my eyes kept glancing to her slightly swollen lips.

"Yeah, see ya there." She smiled widely, heading back inside of her door. Ho- how could I ever have cheated on her. With Rachel at that. Dang I was really stupid back then.

"I made creme brûlée." Eli called when I walked back in. at least I have something to keep my mind off of this negative side. Might as well be dessert.

Creme Brûlée here I come!

**I love writing Percabeth! **

**favorite/follow/review **


	4. Awkward moments

**Hey guys! We're here for another chapter, again thank you for all of the support! Okay, question time. **

**Dannie's questions- I will bring the rest of the crew around every now and then, (they'll most likely be in this chapter) and you'll all get to see what happened in there life's, and yes there will be music, just not as sporadically as last time. thank you for the great suggestions! Coming back album is a great idea, I'll think about including it in the story.**

**Mythtea's questions- Percabeth isn't exactly back together, but you'll see what I mean in this chapter, and no, at the moment I don't have any animals. Wish I did though!**

**enjoy!**

I tapped my foot nervously. Why did I ask to talk today? I mean what am I even gonna say? Yes, I do still love you, and yes I really, really enjoyed last night, but I think we should start as friends again? Well actually, I should say that. "Annabeth." The Starbucks barista called, I went up and grabbed my coffee, returning to my seat. I know coffee and nervousness aren't a good mix, but I needed something, and since I'm at Starbucks why not.

suddenly the world went black, and a voice called out "Guess who?" As if his voice didn't give him away, I played along.

Might as well mess around with him to break the soon to be tension. "Um, Derek?" He tensed.

"Wait who's Derek?" I couldn't help but laugh, seems Percy's still as jealous as ever.

"I'm just kidding, Seaweed brain. I don't know any Derek's." He took his hands off my eyes, his body shaking with silent laughter as he sat down. He looked impossibly cute today. He was wearing red vans, tan cargo short, and a bulls hoodie, with a bulls SnapBack on. He recently cut his hair into a new Justin Bieber cut. Not his old one, but his new flip. All in all, he was superstar material.

"Good one." He brought his eyes down to mine, silencing any form of speech from my mouth. "So," his eyes flickered elsewhere. "what did you want to talk about?"

Being in a close proximity to Percy had my mind playing scrabble. "I, uh- I-" I remembered what I was gonna say to him, but for some reason my mouth decided to blurt it out in the wrong way. "I think we should just be friends."

His thick eyebrows scrunched together, as a heavy silence fell over us. Finally he spoke up. "B-but don't you want to give u-us another chance? I'm sorry Annabeth, I really am. I was stupid I know, but please don't just throw everything we had down the dra-"

"Sorry, that came out wrong." I cut him off. "I think we should start over as friends again, and if we get back together then that's that." A shaky breathe of relief blew out of his mouth.

"Okay," he put a on a small smile. His eyes mischievously glanced at my half-filled coffee. "First act of our renewed friendship is," he swiped the drink, ignoring my half-hearted attempts to get it back. "I'm drinking the rest of this." That crooked smile, that I love oh so much, graced his face. "I have a que-."

"Yes, finally a Starbucks!" a loud, amazingly familiar voice called out. "I could literally kiss the ground. I'm so coffee deprived!"

"Stop being so embarrassing." another familiar voice said.

"Be nice!" someone else said.

"Does anyone actually know where we have to go after this?"

"No! for the fifteenth time no!" The first voice angrily called out.

I met Percy's eyes. "Oh my God.." I jumped up, looking over the mini wall we were sitting behind. "THALIA!" I exclaimed. Her head turned to my direction.

"ANNABETH." we ran to each other at the same time, clashing in a long overdue embrace.

"What are you doing here? Omg I missed you so much! Where's piper? Did she come?" I looked her up and down. "Did you gain weight?" Thalia laughed.

"Slow down the questions, Annie." I playfully frowned. "We came to surprise you guys. I missed you too! Piper couldn't make it.. And yes I gained weight. Pregnancy sucks." My jaw dropped. Thalia was,

"PREGNANT! I didn't even know you were dating anyone let alone having a child!"

someone tapped my shoulder, making me turn. Malcolm shyly stood there with open arms. "Hug for your bro?"

"Malcolm." I ran to hug him too. I noticed Nico, and Jason "Nico." I smiled and gave him a hug/noogie, He frowned, fixing his coif hair. Jason looked perfectly healthy again, not a scratch on him. "Hey Jay." he smiled at me.

"Percy!" they all exclaimed. He suddenly appeared close (Very close) behind me.

He put on a dopish grin, "hey guys." I suddenly noticed a glint on Thalia's finger.

"YOU GOT HITCHED, AND I WASN'T INVITED?!" I nearly passed out. everyone in the coffee shop was already glancing at us, but now they were staring.

Thalia's eyes guiltily widened. "It was a sporadic thing, and I couldn't get in contact with you."

"You could've tweeted me!" I accused. "Will you at least tell me who's the father and baby daddy?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

She smiled looking between Malcolm and me, "Well let's just say In three months you'll be an auntie." Malcolm... And Thalia? I did not except that.

"Congrats guys! Is it a boy or girl?" Percy asked, still extremely to close to me. He was close enough to me that when he talked his breath hit my neck.

"It's a little me." Malcolm smiled.

"I'm getting nephew, from the sister in law I never knew I had. Wow, this is a lot to take in." I leaned back on my heel, but instead felt Percy's chest. It didn't seem to bother him, and I was to unfocused to move so I just stayed there.

"Maybe you would take it better if you were sitting down. I know I would rather be sitting down." Thalia groaned out, slightly stretching her swollen stomach.

"We could go to my apartment or yours." I looked over my shoulder at Percy.

"You guys have separate apartments? I thought you would be at the sharing stage by now." What?

"We're not dating." I immediately said.

Thalia looked at us, "Not very convincing." I realized with a start that we looked like a love-filled couple. I was fully leaning on Percy, my head lazily resting in the crook of his neck, with his arms around my waist, my arms sitting on top of his, and his head on my shoulder. I jumped away.

"Uh.. So who's apartment Percy?" I changed the subject, blushing bright red.

Percy wasn't any better, "My apartment isn't the neatest, so we can go to yours." Everyone stared at us, smirking.

"My apartment it is, I speed walked out of the door. Laughter ebbed down behind me as I jumped in my car and drove home to tidy up.

* * *

How come I always end up beside Percy? Here I am jammed between Thalia and Percy on the couch, and since Thalia is pregnant she unnecessarily takes up an excess amount of space. I'm also pretty sure it's Percy trying to show me we should just skip being friends; because he's a little closer than normal friend space.

"I can't believe you guys have apartments right next to each other." Nico laughed out for about the tenth time.

"I don't see what's so big a deal about it." I rolled my eyes. Percy turned his head, every time he did that we were nose to nose. That's how close we were together.

"I mean, it is kinda a waste. Why live next door to your, best friend." He took a slight pause on best friend. "When you could just live together." I choked on my spit.

is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting? Upon seeing my reaction, his face slightly reddened and he looked down. "But yeah, uh, t-there's no big deal with living next door to each other.." Everything stopped awkwardly.

"So yeah, how bout that high school musical?" Jason spoke up, making everyone groan and breaking the tension.

Thank God for Jason!

**Sorry for the late chapter, busy week. Anyway, I've decided to keep the Q & A going. So ask whatever you want. **

**favorite/follow/review**


	5. I was not expecting that

**hey again guys, so my username officially popped up on google when I searched up this story... I'm so psyched! I could scream and cry happy tears at the same time! Its all because of you guys, thank you for your amazing support! Oh no, the tears are coming back again.. I just. I love you guys so much. Group hug!**

**Mythtea's questions- good question, I think I might bring Rike back, but I might make up a whole new character. That's all up to you guys. Percy might be done squirming, I'm kinda going with the flow, but I do have a murky idea about main points in the story. PIZZA! Is my favorite food! There is no comparison! And okay. Hmmm, what's your favorite fanfic of all time?**

** Okay, so on with the story, Haleigh wall your review inspired me to write another Annabeth pov. Don't worry Percy's pov will be next chapter to all you Percy fans, but this chapter will be a flashback dedicated to the day it all turned wrong. Percy's birthday.**

**enjoy!**

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring. I pulled my IPhone out of my back pocket and slide the screen over, answering it. "Hey Annabeth." A familiar, friendly voice called out._

_"Sally, hey." I smiled into the phone. "You calling to check on everything?"_

_"Yes, just wondering when your flight is taking off exactly?" Today I'm going back to NY from my tour, to visit my boyfriend on his birthday. It's a surprise so that's why I'm planning it with his mom._

_"It takes off whenever I want since it's a private plane." She was silent for a little bit._

_"Well come around 7:00 Percy will be out, so when he comes home he'll definitely be surprised."_

_"Okay, see you then, bye Sally."_

_"bye sweetie." She hung up. Oh god, I'm so nervous. What if he got taller, what if he has facial hair now, can nineteen year olds have facial hair? I think they can. Stop getting sidetracked Annabeth! You have to finish getting ready._

_This trip is only for one day, since I'm still technically on tour, but one day with Percy is still the best thing ever. Especially since I haven't talked to him.. To say I'm the worst girlfriend ever is an understatement. I haven't skyped, texted, or answered any of his attempts in two weeks. It's not like I'm doing this on purpose, I'm just super busy. that's why I planned this surprise._

_this is how I imagine everything going. Percy's gonna walk in his door, probably slightly sad he didn't get to talk to me. He'll probably call out that he's home like he usually does. When Sally doesn't answer like usual (she won't be home, so she can give us some alone time), he'll start to look around. I'll make a deliberate clatter in the kitchen so he'll go in there. I will turn around right when he walks in. We'll probably hug, share a kiss, among other things, and it will be the best night ever._

_I know, I sound like a love sick schoolgirl, but who can blame me.. We're talking about Percy Jackson here._

_When I was done with my eyeliner, I looked at the clock, Time to get going. I pulled out my phone. "Javier, yes. Can you please get the jet started. Thank you."_

_Seaweed brain here I come!_

* * *

_Everything's going according to plan, I'm in the kitchen, making blue chocolate chip cookies from sally's recipe. It's a quarter to 7:00, and Percy should be here soon._

_Buzzz, Buzzz, Buzzz_

_"Yeah thals?" I spoke into the phone._

_"Just calling to see how everything's going." her voice sounded rough over the phone._

_"Well Percy should be here soon, so everything's going great." I couldn't help but smile._

_She coughed, "I'm happy for you, call me back after you guys are.. finished." I could practically see her wink._

_I chuckled "bye Thalia."_

_about two seconds after I hung up my phone started buzzing again, but this time it was an entirely different person. Even though I'm about to see him, it was a habit to answer his calls._

_I swiped the screen._

_"Hey Seawe-.." The greeting stopped in my throat. I listened for about five more seconds to make sure I was hearing right, but.. There's no mistaking Rachel Elizabeth Dares voice, when she doing the do. I've heard her enough times behind the bleachers._

_"Nhgnn" that's when my world crashed down. That's when time itself stopped. That's when my heart shattered beyond repair. Those happened when I recognized Percy's familiar moan._

_All noise blocked out, the last sound I heard was my forsaken IPhone clattering to the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even cry. I just stood there. I felt the moments slip by, at some point I slid to the ground.. At some point I heard the front door open. "Mom, I'm home." right when I heard his voice it was over. _

_I broke down, not caring how loud I was. the pain of it all fell upon me like a tidal wave, and I just felt so.. So broken. "Annabeth?" I looked up through all of the tears, and there stood Percy Jackson. I could tell he knew that I knew everything. The guilt on his face was evident. "Annabeth.."_

_My hand closed around my phone as I jumped up, suddenly getting the strength of a linebacker as I pushed past him and out the door. "Annabeth!" He yelled after me, but it was to late. I knew I was far enough to where he wouldn't find me. I just needed to get out of New York. Javier won't be ready with the Jet till the morning, so I called the one person I needed.. _

_"Daddy..?"_

Gasp! I woke up in a cold sweat. I haven't had that dream since two yrs ago. I wonder why I suddenly had it? I looked around my room, wait this isn't my room. This isn't even my bed! Wait who i- "Annabeth are you okay?"Arms wrapped around my waist. Now I know why I had the dream..

Cause I slept with Percy-Frikin-Jackson!

**ZAMMMMM! Weren't expecting that were you! Haha, I'm pretty sure that was an amazing chapter, but don't let me guess. Tell me how you feel about this one! Remember, a review a day keeps the doctor away.**

**favorite/follow/review**


	6. Classic

**I was gonna do no A.N today since I'm kinda sick, but I'm too excited not to! From the very beginning of my other story SBD I've always wanted Percy to become famous, but no opportunity ever showed itself for me to make him! But now! I've got a great idea on how to do it in this chapter. So hold on to your seatbelt guys cause things are about to get crazy!**

**oh and also, after this update (sorry it took so long) the updates between chapters will be a tad bit longer. Only cause I'm starting another story. It's gonna be less drama and more mystery. I'm pretty excited to get started on it, and I hope all of my loyal fans of this story will read that one too. Pls and thanks!**

**En-achoo-joy!**

*SIX MONTHS LATER* (in my spongebob voice!)

"but baaabe" I whined, "You said we could go to the aquarium today. This is our last day In Atlanta."

Annabeth stopped her whirlwind of makeup, clothes, and beauty all around to come sit by me on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her hand through my hair, her new favorite pastime, since she loves messing up my flip. "I know, but the client sporadically set up this meeting. He wants some changes on the building, and I have to go take care of it." I pouted, smashing my eyebrows together. "But if you're a good boy, I'll have a surprise for you when I get back."

I perked up, "What kinda surprise?" I'm pretty sure I looked like an overexcited puppy, but who cares. Annabeth's surprises are always the best! Last time she told me she had a surprise, she took me on an impromptu trip to the Atlantis resort.

"You'll have to wait and see." She stuck out her tongue, going back to getting ready.

my eyebrows came together yet again, "Why are you getting so.. "Pretty", for this guy?" Annabeth was always beautiful, but she rarely even did this for me. Why is she making sure shes so done up for a random client?"

"This is AC&c's biggest client yet, I'm not going to look like a bum when I go meet him." I groaned, falling back against the bed. "How about you go out, walk around, enjoy the sunshine. I'll call you around dinner time and we can go grab something to eat."

I slowly got out of bed, walking towards Annabeth. I wrapped my arms around her waist, as I pressed my shirtless chest into her back. "How about we just skip the rest of the day and go straight to desert." I kissed up her neck.

She drew in a sharp breath, "B-babe not now." I defeatedly sighed.

"Fine, I'll go enjoy the sunshine, and smell the freaking roses or whatever." She reached back patting my cheek.

"Good boy."

"I'm a dog now huh." I muttered as I went to pick out an outfit for the day. "how does this look?" I walked out of the closet to a empty room. I didn't even get a goodbye kiss.

I threw on the Lego shirt, cargo shorts, and vans, and left the room. What to do first? I guess I can find some food. I rolled my eyes as I neared the overly flirty front desk lady. "Hello ma'am, do you know the nearest place to get some good food around here?"

The black-rooted blonde batted her eyelashes, and locked her eyes on mine in an intense gaze, that made me recoil in discomfort. I avoided eye contact after that, "Yes." She poured what I guess she thought was seductiveness into that one word. "There's a cafe right around the corner. It has the _best_ crab cakes." She held out the word best.

"Okay thanks," I speed walked out. I'm more of a one blonde only guy if I do say so myself. I relaxed and slowed down my walking when I made it out of the hotel. It was fairly sunny outside, and the hotel we were staying at was smack dab by downtown.

I walked into the cafe, Eat Love Pay. The place was quaint, homey. It had a small stage in the corner, a fireplace reached from the low roof to the floor, couches lined the wall, while the eating area was on a lower section with small rails around it. People sat around taking advantage of the free wifi and supposed world-renown crab cakes.

"Welcome to Eat Love Pay." Wendy, the name on her tag, the waitress came up to me when I sat down. "What can I start you with?" My eyes scanned the menu that was laying on the table.

"May I get the crab cakes and a pink lemonade." She wrote it down, smiled, and walked away.

Tap Tap Tap "This thing on?" A soft male voice spoke up. "Okay so all you regulars know what time it is." he looked around. "It's open mike, and if you read the rules outside the door you should know once we pick you, you have to sing. No objections." the blond man's icy blue eyes looked around the crowd once more. "Aaaand you're it!"

he pointed in my direction. I looked behind me for whoever was it, but everyone's eyes were targeted on me. Wait does he mean.. "Me?!" He nodded, smirking. Just my luck. I hesitated, then stood up, might as well get it over with.

When I came close he whispered in my ear, "There's a karaoke box in the corner if you need musical help."

"Thanks." I checked the stage, and saw a piano in the corner. I adjusted the mike to where I could sing and play. "So," I said while flourishing my fingers down the piano "ill sing an original for you guys. Hope you enjoy."

** (Slowed down version of classic- MKTO) **

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Luke, I read his name tag, came up with his mouth dropped. "Uh um, give a round of applause for.. Erh this guy." I had to cover my ears, cause the few ppl in here made an applause as loud as a Super Bowl crowd could. "Okay, your it." He pointed to some random lady, then he dragged me to the side of the stage. "Dude that was amazing."

"Thank you."

"I was wondering, I'm a small time manager, and I would love to become yours." I opened my mouth but he stopped me. "Don't answer now, think about it and call me." He handed me his card, and started to walk away, but he stopped.

"You're gonna make it big, and you should bring me up with you."

**How was that? I just love the song classic! Okay, so you guys know what to do. Review and I might update sooner than you think!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	7. Help!

**Okay guys.. I need help, I need inspiration, a plot, anything! Please I know you guys can help, cause you're awesome. So review, pm do anything, just if you want this story to continue immediately, help me. Or it's gonna go on hiatus. Pls and thanks!**


	8. Swanky

**thanks guys for the idea's! It got me my groove back! Here's another Percy chapter, and no it's not a filler haha. **

**Enjoy!**

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

I fixed the headphones on my head, and brought my lips closer to the studio mic.

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

I saw Luke nodding his head along to the song, as the music man fixed things on the sound board.

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

I was slightly nervous, this was my final studio session Before I released the song. What if I wasn't good?

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Annabeth stood besides Luke. She was wearing sweats and an oversized hoodie. she had a slight smile on her face as she was looking at me.

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

I fidgeted with my shirt sleeve, while my eyes wondered over to the man playing guitar In the corner.

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

For angels to die

I breathed a sigh of relief. I did it, I finished my recording. I took my headphones off as Luke spoke. "That was amazing Man! Really great!" He seemed pretty ecstatic. After I took up Luke on his offer, surprisingly he moved to NY. He said he was very interested in me, and didn't want to miss out on such talent. So since he did all that, I'm always gonna give 100 percent to somewhat pay him back.

Annabeth gave me a hug and a peck on the lips when I came towards them. "So it was good?" I asked.

"Excellent." She let one of her breathtaking grins come on her face.

"Yeah, really amazing," Luke piped in. "It will be released tonight, so expect either immediate recognition or immediate failure." I had to laugh at his bluntness. "Well you guys are free to go, I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Kay man," I grabbed hold of Annabeths hand as we walked out. Ever since her surprise, a private tour of all the best parts of the Atlanta aquarium, I've been having this odd- want to be connected to her all the time- feeling. It's like she can't even go to the bathroom without me missing her.

also I'm obsessed with her hand. Well more like fingers. okay only one finger. Her ring finger. It's just so.. Bare, and I'm getting these hopes and wants, of growing old with her, sitting on a porch watching grand kids run around. I feel like I need to fill in that finger. Or In a more simple wording.

I want to marry her.

* * *

"hello." I whispered into the phone, "no no, she's sleep. Are you sure you know the size?" I peeked at the bed to make sure she still was sleep. "Okay, so we're still on for later today?"

I heard her move in the bed, "Percy?" She softly called out.

"Okay okay, see ya later. Bye!" I hung up the phone, and walked back towards the bed.

"Who was that?" She groggily asked.

crap, I have to think of something.. "Jason."

She looked at me oddly, "Oh, what did he want?"

why is she so dang inquisitive! "Just to hang out later."

She stretched, sitting up, since this was usually around the time she woke up. "Oh okay." She flipped her legs over the side of the bed. "french toast or waffles?" She usually cooked breakfast ever since she moved in. We switched roommates, Eli moved in with Jake in Annabeths apartment, and Annabeth- did I forget to mention I'm not in the coast guard anymore?- moved in with me.

"Whatever you want babe." She rolled her eyes, since she hates when I don't pick.

"Guess I'll make a French waffle." I heard her mutter when she walked out of the bedroom.

surprisingly french waffles are pretty dang good. Who knew! I headed to the store I was meeting the person at, I feel bad lying to Annabeth, but I can't tell her I'm meeting this person.

"Can't believe this day has come a female voice rang out behind me." I turned around and looked at the kaleidoscope-eyed girl.

"It hasn't come yet, Pipes. First I got to get the ring, then get the yes." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to help with the ring, and of course you'll probably massacre the proposal, but I bet she'll say yes anyway!" Gotta love Pipers confidence in me..

I glared at her, "let's just pick out the ring." We walked into the Zales in the mall, and went straight to the engagement ring section. A worker immediately came to us.

He smiled at us, "Aww you guys are a lovely couple, are you looking at engagement rings?"

I started stuttering to try to say we weren't a couple, "We aren't a couple. He's actually trying to find a ring for his girlfriend, I'm just helping. Where are your size five rings?" Piper took charge. He showed us over to the rings. Now Annabeth might be rich, but I'm not, so I have to actually have a budget.

He showed us a lot of beautiful rings- one with three huge diamonds and a nice design, and one with diamonds all around the ring- but one stuck out to me, for the look of it. The top of it was encrusted with small diamonds, and a medium sized diamond in the middle. It was simple, yet Beautiful, just like Annabeth likes. "How much is that one?"

"two-thousand dollars." Oooh pricey, Piper new my price range too, so she kept looking at other ones. "I'll take it." Her eyes slightly widened, but she didn't say anything.

"Excellent choice." he took the ring out, put it in a case and brought us to the cash register. I handed him my card, "debit or credit?"

* * *

"I thought you were sticking to the price range." Piper said when we went to the food court to get a quick bite to eat.

"That ring was calling out to me. I just know it's the perfect one." She nodded.

"Well it's a great choice, something Annabeth will love." she half-smiled and put a french fry in her mouth. "So the big proposal is to tonight right?"

"Yep." I slightly shook my head. "Is it okay to be nervous?"

she laughed lively, "Totally, Rike told me he was super nervous when he proposed." I laughed at the memory of Rike dropping the ring when he went down on one knee. Everyone had to scramble under couches at his house to find it. "You'll do great though."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Pipes." I finished my food, standing up to go dump the tray in the trash. "Okay, I guess I better go back. Thanks again Piper you've been a great help."

She gave me a light hug before heading out.

Okay.. Time to swing by nordstroms for a stylish suit and some swanky shoe, and hollister for that cologne Annabeth loves. I can do this, I can do this.

I went in nordstroms and immediately realized a problem. I don't know anything about style.

I cant do this.

**call me evil but I find it funny when Percy has troubles haha, sorry to not include the proposal, but all in the next chapter! **

**Ta-Ta for now!**

**favorite/follow/review**


End file.
